forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content made available for Forza Horizon includes a season pass, car packs, and expansions that add to the base game. All downloadable contents have become unavailable for purchase since October 20, 2016, following the title's end-of-life status. Season Pass 150px|right The Season Pass was released on October 23, 2012 and includes 7 car packs as well as the Rally Expansion Pack. It also adds an extra vehicle to some downloadable packs included with the pack. *2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept - November 2012 bonus car *2003 Ford Focus SVT - Rally Expansion Pack *2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster - January Recaro Car Pack *2010 Devon GTX - February Jalopnik Car Pack *2010 Joss JT1 - March Meguiar's Car Pack Car Packs ''Limited Collector's Edition Livery Car Pack 150px|right The ''Limited Collector's Edition Livery Car Pack is bundled with the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Horizon, and includes five cars. *1983 [[Audi Sport quattro|Audi Sport quattro LCE]] *2012 [[Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012)|Dodge Charger SRT8 LCE]] *2011 [[Ford F-150 SVT Raptor|Ford F-150 SVT Raptor LCE]] *2008 [[Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR LCE]] *2011 [[Volkswagen Scirocco R |Volkswagen Scirocco R LCE]] ''VIP Membership and Cars Pack 150px|right The ''VIP Membership and Cars Pack was initially bundled with the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Horizon, but was made available separately on February 21, 2013. It includes VIP gifts, VIP Rivals events, an expanded storefront, expanded MyForza gallery space, VIP icon, 1.5x multiplayer progression, and five cars. ''October Car Pack 150px|right The ''October Car Pack or Month One Car Pack was released on October 23, 2012 and includes 6 cars. The 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. It was also included with the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Horizon. ''November Bondurant Car Pack 150px|right The ''November Bondurant Car Pack was released on November 6, 2012 and includes 6 cars. The 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. ''December IGN Car Pack 150px|right The ''December IGN Car Pack was released on December 4, 2012 and includes 7 cars. The 1971 AMC Javelin-AMX was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. ''January Recaro Car Pack 150px|right The ''January Recaro Car Pack was released on January 1, 2013 and includes 6 cars. The 1995 Ford Mustang Cobra R was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. ''Honda Challenge Car Pack 150px|right The ''Honda Challenge Car Pack was released on January 15, 2013 and includes 3 cars. *1986 Honda Civic Si *2013 Honda Civic Si Coupe *2012 Honda HPD Fit ''February Jalopnik Car Pack 150px|right The ''February Jalopnik Car Pack was released on February 5, 2013 and includes 6 cars. The 1966 Ford Country Squire was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. ''March Meguiar's Car Pack 150px|right The ''March Meguiar's Car Pack was released on March 5, 2013 and includes 6 cars. The 1998 Nissan R390 was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. ''April Top Gear Car Pack 150px|right The ''April Top Gear Car Pack was released on April 2, 2013 and includes 6 cars. The 2002 BMW M3 GTR was made available alongside as a free single vehicle downloadable pack. ''Pre-Order Car Pack 150px|right The ''Pre-Order Car Pack was released on March 12, 2013 and includes 5 cars. Expansions ''Rally Expansion Pack 150px|right The ''Rally Expansion Pack is a large content pack released on December 18, 2012 that includes the Horizon Rally Championship, rally routes, rally performance upgrades, and five cars. ''1000 Club Expansion Pack 150px|right The ''1000 Club Expansion Pack is a free large content update released on April 16, 2013 that includes 1,000 challenges, 10 achievements, and 2 cars. *1956 Ford F100 *1995 RUF CTR2 Promotional 'Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 ''Rockstar Energy 150px|right The 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 was gifted on October 25, 2012 with a Rockstar Energy. '''Ford Shelby GT500 ''Rockstar Energy 150px|right The 2013 [[Ford Shelby GT500 (2013)|Ford Shelby GT500 ''Rockstar Energy]] is a promotional livery car gifted in October 2012 to players that entered Rockstar Energy's "Pedal to the Metal" sweepstake through their official Facebook page. 'Scion FR-S ''Meguiar's 150px|right The 2013 Scion FR-S was gifted on May 3, 2013 to all players with a livery inspired by Meguiar’s Scion FR-S NuR Concept that was displayed at the 2012 SEMA car show. '''Ford Mustang Boss 302 ''Pizza Hut 150px|right The 2013 [[Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2013)|Ford Mustang Boss 302 ''Pizza Hut]] is a promotional livery car gifted in June 2013 to players that used the Pizza Hut app for the Xbox 360. References Category:Forza Horizon Category:Downloadable Content List